The Wind in My Sails
by TalkElsannaToMe
Summary: Anna is the only heir and future Queen of Arendelle who is on her way home from a trip to Corona. But what will happen when her ship is attacked and she is taken by the most notorious criminal to roam the waters: The Pirate Queen of the Seven Seas. (Rated M for language, violence, and smut in future chapters). Elsanna AU, not incest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! This is my very first fanfic so read, review and all that jazz! Contrastive criticism is welcome but please be nice! I would like to thank my wonderful Beta HunHund! You should definitely go check her out, she's got some awesome stories! Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter one!**

xXx

As the wind swept through her hair, Anna cast her gaze out onto the crystalline waters of the sea. Her mind wandering to the three weeks she had spent in Corona with her beloved cousin.

It had been a much needed holiday for the young heiress, as her studies were beginning to take a heavy toll on her mind. When you were preparing to be the future queen, one would expect as much. So when her parents immediately took to her idea of visiting the neighboring kingdom, Anna couldn't have been happier.

Rapunzel and her spent their days doing whatever they wished, be that riding the horses, strolling in the town square, or simply laying in the grass talking for hours on end. Anna recalled one memory of when she and Rapunzel had been aimlessly wandering the docks in the harbour. It had been a wonderfully sunny day and the redhead relished in the warmth as the sun gently kiss her skin. It had been that sensation that lead her to not pay attention to where she was going. Not ten seconds later, she found that her foot had become tangled in a pile of rope. She then picked her foot up to try and unravel said rope but unfortunately she began to lose her balance. The next thing she knew, she was sailing head first into the river. Rapunzel playfully bugged her about it for the duration of her trip.

Yes, the trip had been splendid indeed. And now she was sailing home to her own kingdom, where she would resume her studies prepping to someday become the Queen of Arendelle. She may only be eighteen but her parents wanted her to be fully prepared for when that day came. Of course her days in the castle weren't always spent with her nose in dusty old books or listening to even dustier old men. No, some days she would venture into the town and hang out with her good friend Kristoff and his reindeer Sven.

Many of the people of Arendelle suspected the two to be a couple but Anna knew in her heart that she only loved Kristoff as a friend. Although she longed to find that person she would live out the rest of her days with, just as her cousin had with Eugene.

Only when a hand tapped her on the shoulder was she pulled from her musings. She dragged her gaze from the waters and looked at the person behind her.

"Your 'ighness," it was one of the many crew members, "you shouldn't be out 'ere. What wif' the storm 'ats brewin' ahead."

"Storm?"

"Aye m'lady," the crew member pointed at the horizon, which was glowing a bright pink, "'ave you not 'eard the sayin' 'bout a pink sky in the mornin'?"

The Princess shook her head in a 'no'.

"Nah, I suppose not eh? Well it goes as such: 'Pink sky at night, sailor's delight. Pink sky at morn, sailors be forewarned'."

"Huh. Well that sounds a bit ominous doesn't it?" Was all the young woman had to say as she casted her gaze outward once again, she could indeed see the dark clouds that lingered just above the bright horizon, bleeding into the pink.

"Right, so I should probably take cover in my cabin, shouldn't I? But first…" Anna trailed off and glanced up at the Crow's Nest.

"Aye m'lady. I 'fink that would be the best 'fing for you to do-" The sailor was cut off as Anna blew by him and hoisted herself onto the shrouds and began the climb up the mainmast.

"Oiy! Get down from there!" Another crew member hollered.

Anna paid them no mind and just kept climbing. When she reached the Crow's Nest, she looked out to the wide open sea that stretched before the ship. It was a breathtaking view and as Anna stood there at the highest point of the massive ship, she could feel a sense of longing in her chest. She longed for something more than her sealed fate and the pressure of being the only heir to a kingdom. She wanted adventure, danger, and romance. All the things she knew she could never have.

"_I want so much more than they've got planned." _She thought sadly.

"Princess Anna! Could you please come down from there? It is not safe!" It was Kai, the butler her parents had sent to accompany her.

With a sigh, Anna made her way back down to the deck.

"Miss Anna, what do you think you were doing up there? It's very dangerous and you could have been seriously injured!"

"Sorry Kai, I just had to see what the sea and sky looked like from the Crow's Nest. It's such an amazing view, the way the sky flows together with the pink and grey of the clouds! Oh and the water! It just looks so beautiful, one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen-"

Kai could do nothing but stare at the princess as she rambled on about the sea water. He cleared his throat.

"-and, oh! Sorry, I was rambling again wasn't I?"

"It is quite alright Princess. But I suggest you return to your cabin as I have just finished speaking with the captain and the storm will be on us in a matter of hours."

"Oh…uh right. Cabin." She mumbled, turning toward the back of the ship.

A smile appeared on the butlers face as he watched the girl go.

xXx

A few hours later, Anna was sitting on her bed reading when the ship gave a violent jerk sending the redhead off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." She wined using the desk to help her stand.

Once she was fully upright, she made a beeline for the door.

"Kai!" She yelled. "Oh god…"

Upon opening her door, the princess caught sight of the chaos that they faced on the main deck.

Crew men were running everywhere securing lines while the captain barked orders from his place at the helm. Icy rain water poured from the sky and the wind screamed as Anna searched frantically for Kai.

When she finally managed to spot him up near the helm by the captain, she made a quick break for the two men.

"Kai! Captain Anglehorn! What can I do to help?" She had to shout to be heard over the howling storm.

"Princess Anna, what are you doing out here?! I told you to stay in your room!"

"The ship lurched and I fell! Please, I can help!"

"No," shouted the captain, "this is no place for a princess! Go back to the cabin, it is not safe out here!"

Just as the words left his mouth, the sky resonated with a defining crack. Lightning came screeching down and shattered the mizzenmast, sending chunks of wood everywhere.

Anna tried to turn away but felt a shooting pain in the back of her head, and when her face came in contact with the soaking, cold deck everything went black.

xXx

Upon waking up, Anna opened her eyes only to see and array of imagines slurred together accompanied by a dreadful pounding in her head.

"Princess Anna? Princess Anna can you hear me?" Someone said to her.

"Ugh, what happened? My head is absolutely killing me!"

"Well," it was Kai, "you took a very nasty knock to the head when the mast was hit. It rendered you unconscious and the captain and I brought you back here."

"Oh, well thank you. What happened after I was knocked out?"

"The storm battered us for a few more hours. The mizzenmast and the foremast were greatly damaged and we also lost most of the railings near the bow."

"Oh dear, that's not good is it?"

"No Princess it's not." Spoke the captain, appearing in the doorway. "I'm glad you're awake. You had us worried for a bit. How are you feeling?"

"Hello captain. My head is quite sore but other than that I am alright. Is there anything else that happened?"

"That's good to hear. And yes, there is. There were six casualties and as a result of the extensive damage, we will have to delay our return and make port at the nearest settlement to fix the ship, as we will not make it back to Arendelle with the condition we are in."

"Wow, ok-"

"CAPTAIN!" The shout came from a sailor gripping the doorframe frantically.

"Angus, what's going on?"

"There's a ship approaching from the north!"

"What colours is she flying?"

"That's the problem captain. She ain't flying any!"

The captain's face immediately paled and he shot up and raced out onto the deck.

Anna sent Kai a confused glance and proceeded to follow the captain out.

They found him standing at the back of the helm with a telescope glued to his eye.

"Captain, w-what does that mean?" Anna stammered, sensing his uncertainty.

The man's face was unreadable but when he turned and looked at the princess, the fear was clearly riddled through his dark eye and when he spoke, her blood ran cold.

"Pirates."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"P-pirates?!"

"It would seem so." The captain mused.

Just as quickly as it had appeared, the fear and worry in the captains face morphed in sheer determination as he turned to face his crew.

"Ok men, as you have all heard we are about to have some company. I want the wounded moved to the crew's quarters and all our weapons brought up from supplies. Make it snappy boys that ship is moving fast!"

Instantly, the ship was buzzing with noise and men running about.

"Kai, Princess Anna," the captain said addressing them both," "I would like you to join me in the map room if you please."

When they reached the room, Kai was the first one to speak. "What did you need, Captain?"

The burly man pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking. "I'm going to be brutally honest with you. Our chances of getting away unscathed are very bloody low. With the damaged we sustained in the storm and the amount of men dead and wounded it does not look very good."

"What?! This is not what we are paying you for captain! If this is the case, we need to get Princess Anna off the-" Before he could finish, Kai was cut off by the sound of canon fire.

"Bloody hell! They're on us already!"

Immediately the captain was out the door with the others on his heels.

"Alright lads, man your battle stations and get the main sail down and ready! We are in for one hell of a fight!"

Anna followed the captain up to the helm. "What can I do to help?"

He regarded her for a minute before speaking. "Princess I need to down in your cabin. This is going to be a bloody fight and you'll be the safest there. Don't even think of arguing with me, you'll only get in the way up here."

Anna huffed as she was escorted down to her room. A few minutes later, she was left alone as canon blasts could be heard outside.

"You'd only get in the way?' Ha! If you only knew captain! I can do much more than you think! My five years of weapons practice would set you straight! Oh would it ever! Sword play is my field; I could easily beat any and all the sailors on this ship! Let alone some grungy old pirate!"

Anna felt a little better after her rant. She walked over to her large case of clothes and dug to the bottom. When she had told Kristoff of her plans to train with the royal guards, he had had a brilliant sword commissioned as a birthday present for the young girl. She had been so excited, she had nearly crushed the man in a bear hug. Now her parents on the other hand, although agreed to let her train, were not so keen on their daughter having her own weapon.

So when Anna reached the bottom of her large trunk, she pulled up one of the most magnificent pieces of metalwork she had ever seen. The blade was straight and long with an intricate gold handle that brandished her country's symbol, a crocus flower, in the center.

Anna was still admiring her weapon when a cannonball ripped its way through her room. With a terrified scream, the redhead took cover behind the desk and when things settled she peeked out to observe the damage. The cannonball tore a path from the far wall straight through to the door, which now ceased to exist.

Taking a brief moment to make her decision, Anna took hold of her blade and ran out to join the fight.

When she reached the deck, she was completely horrified by what she saw. A much larger ship was hooked to the side of the damaged Hawthorne and the rival crews were now locked in a head-to-head brawl.

A pirate from the opposing ship suddenly took notice of the princess and immediately lunged for her. Anna was able to counter his attack with her sword and spun around him bringing the hilt down on the back of his head.

The chaos the surrounded Anna was almost overwhelming and the amount of blood that covered the deck just about made her pass out, or lose her lunch. Then her eyes came to rest on something, or rather_ someone_ that almost made her heart stop.

The woman pulling her sword from the back of one of the Hawthorne's crew members was absolutely stunning. Her hair was platinum blonde, braided down her back and swinging side to side as she moved. Her legs were clad in light buckskin breeches and knee high black boots. Above, she wore a fitted white blouse and a black vest. The look was simple but on that woman, it was menacing.

Anna could not help but stare as the woman wielded her blade. Her movement was swift and graceful, almost as if she was dancing a deadly waltz with a doomed partner. She stepped and turned, sung and ducked. Anna was captivated, until the woman's steal gaze landed on her.

A small scowl appeared on her lips as she walked forward and Anna couldn't help but notice her eyes. Icy blue, like the sea.

The woman raised her sword in an attack but Anna's was there to meet it. The chaos and fighting around her faded as she focused on the woman. She lunged forward, thrusting her blade at the blonde's chest and their swords clashed as her attack was blocked, sending her stumbling. Anna recovered just in time to raise her sword in a parry as the blonde swung her sword in an upwards ark. The shriek of steal-on-steal was enough to make Anna's ears ring.

The two of them fought like this for what seemed like hours, attacking and counter-attacking, until Anna lashed out again only to have the blonde grab hold of her arm causing her to lose her grip on her sword. She pressing her front into Anna's back and brought her sword to the redhead's throat.

"Enough!" The woman bellowed, her voice crisp and clear, "Drop your weapons or I will not hesitate to put an end to your princess."

The fighting around the two came to an abrupt halt as her words sunk in. The Hawthorne's men, or what was left of them, looked to their captain who was currently surrounded on the helm. He was glaring daggers at the blonde but before he could answer, one of the pirates connected his fist with the captains face, rendering him incapacitated. The rest of the Hawthorne's crew dropped their weapons in defeat.

Anna looked around franticly as the captain was hauled over and forcefully pushed to his knees in front of the women. A few moments later, Kai was kneeing there as well, both their hands tied behind their backs. Anna breathed a sigh of relief when the cold steal was removed from her throat. She was then kissing the deck as the blonde woman pushed her to the floor.

She pointed at Anna with the tip of her blade. "Tie this one up with the others and search the ship for any goods or valuables."

As she turned to take her leave, one of the other pirates spoke up. "Captain, what would ya like us to do wif' them survivors?"

"Dispose of the remaining crew members and as for those three," she nodded regarding Anna, Anglehorn, and Kai, "take them to the brig."

xXx

"God damn fucking pirates!" Anglehorn wailed as he smashed his fist into the wall of his cell.

"What are we going to do?! Oh my god, what are _they_ going to do?! They could kill us and nobody would ever find us!" Anna paced around the small room, "Mother and father would never know what happened! Oh they'd be so worried! This cannot be happening right now."

"Princess Anna, please calm down. We will figure a way out. It will not end like this." Kai said evenly, noticing the Princess beginning to fall into a rambling panic.

She stopped pacing and took a moment to breath. "Who are they?"

"One of the most feared pirate crews to sail these waters." It was Anglehorn who answered. "They're lead by Captain Elsa Winters, Pirate Queen of the Seven Seas. Or some just refer to her as the Ice Queen. I've heard many tails of her feats and none of them good. As I am told, she is the most ruthless pirate on the entire ocean. Everyone unlucky enough to encounter her has ended up dead or worse."

What could be worse than death? Wait, on second thought she didn't want to know.

His tone was dark and Anna paled a little as she realized exactly how much danger they were in. Before she could reply, a huge bald man had enter the hold and was making his way straight to the girl's cell.

"Unhand me you jerk!" She snapped as he made grab for her arm.

She squawked ungracefully as he dragged her out the door and began up the stairs. All the while she could hear Kai and Anglehorn yelling threats at the man.

After they ascended a set of stairs, he yanked her along a wild corridor, up another set of stairs and out a large door.

She didn't know how long they had been in the brig but when the harsh rays of the sun assaulted her eyes she had to turn away. Lucky for her, just as soon as they hit the open air she was hauled into another room and immediately pushed to the floor.

She glared up at the man and stuck her tongue out.

To Anna's disappointment, all he did was flash her a smirk and walk back out the door.

Dejected, she looked around the room and her eyes instantly fell to the blonde sitting behind a large mahogany desk.

Anna stood up and glared at the woman.

"What do you want with us?" She was surprised by the steadiness in her voice.

Without even looking up, Elsa spoke. "You, I'm either going to hold for ransom or sell to the highest bidder. Your friends on the other hand I haven't really decided yet."

Anna blanched. "Just who do you think you are?! You can't just do that! That's terrible!"

Elsa raised her head looked at the small redhead, gaze cold and hard as ice. "I'm a pirate and I rule these waters so I can do whatever the hell I please."

Anna stood stock still, as if Elsa's eyes alone nailed her feet to the floor.

"Lou!" Elsa barked, shattering the silence that shrouded the room.

Suddenly the door slammed open and the large bald man entered the cabin.

"Take her back to the brig. I think I have a better idea of the goods we have."

Anna narrowed her eyes at being called 'goods', like she was some ordinary market product.

'Lou' once again wrapped his big meaty fingers roughly around Anna's arm. "Hey! Get your grimy hands off me!"

He gave the girl a pleased smile, happy to cause her a little discomfort, and hauled her back to her cell.

xXx

Elsa opened the door to her cabin and made her way out to join Lou on the bow.

"What are we plannin' on doin' with em'?"

"The Princess will fetch us a nice price, either from her father or some lucky rich bloke. But as for the other two? I don't know. We might be able to use them on the ship but something tells me that they'll kick up a great deal of fuss."

The first mate nodded his head.

Elsa abruptly changed topics. "Set sail for Dragon's Isle. We need to take care of the damage we took in that fight. I think it would do us some good to pick up more men too. We lost quite a few to the Hawthorne and I for one could use a decent drink."

He chuckled. "I think we could all use a decent drink, Elsa."

Of all the men on her ship, he was the only one she gave permission to use her first name. He had after all practically raised her.

A small smile ghosted its way to her lips and she sighed as the wind gently kissed her cheek, content for the time being. The harrowing emptiness in her chest never really going away but right now, in this moment, it seemed to leave her be.

"Inform the men of our new course. And have one of them take the prisoners some water. I will be in my cabin if anyone needs me." And with that she turned and made her way back to her room.

"Right lads, set a new course for Dragon's Isle!" The men aboard the deck let loose at a roaring cheer. "The Storm's Vengeance is makin' port!"

xXx

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed! And another thanks to my Beta, Hunhund! Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts so leave a review! Cause I like those! :)**

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa was currently sitting at her desk going over what they had taken from the Hawthorne and it wasn't much. With a sigh she pinched the bridge of her nose and thankfully her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Enter."

"Captain," Lou said opening the door, "I think ya best come look at this."

With her curiosity piqued, Elsa got up from her seat and headed out to the main deck.

When she reached it, she was greeted by smoke and the smell of something burning. Chunks of wood, metal and cloth dotted the surface of the ocean. Floating upon the water were the remains of a ship, now completely and utterly destroyed.

It was obvious that this ship was on the losing end of some battle and had little interest to Elsa. She was about to ask Lou why he thought this was so important that he needed to interrupt her, when her eyes landed on an object in the water.

As if reading her mind, Lou handed her the spyglass.

What she saw through the small glass lens was a dark haired man clinging to a scrap of wood, waving his arm frantically in the air.

Elsa lowered the spyglass but continued to sweep her gaze over the destruction before her.

"Get him aboard and let's see what he knows about this wreck."

"Aye aye, Captain."

xXx

It took them several hours but eventually they were able to calm the man down enough for him to tell them what happened, and what he was saying instantly had the blonde haired captain in an utter state of disbelief.

"So, you're telling me that you found it? You actually found something that has been nothing but legend for the last hundred years?" The accusation in her voice was clear as day.

The man nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes ma'am! My captain spent many years of his life searching for that treasure that you call a legend and it was just that up until we found this." He reached into is vest pocket and pulled out what looked to be a pocket watch. He then twisted the back around a few times and it popped open with a click. Inside was a piece of paper folded neatly into a square.

The man held it up to Elsa.

Taking the paper, Elsa unfolded it and scanned over the intricately drawn lines and strange foreign words.

"It's a map. It took me some time decipher the language but once I did, it was supposed to lead us straight to were Lockhart hide King Hector's fortune but as you can see, we were attacked before we could get there."

Every pirate knew the story; it was an old tale of a man who assassinated a king and robbed him blind. It was said that Dawson Lockhart was the best thief in the entire land, that he could rob anyone at any time. So when word of King Hector's massive fortune reached his ears, Dawson made it his mission in life to take everything the man had. And he did just that, including his life. One morning the royal guards found the king laying in a pool of his own blood with his head located about 5 feet away and the royal treasury completely stripped bare.

Of course Elsa, along with everyone else, believed the story to be nothing more than a myth, a mere children's bedtime story, until now and if she could get her hands on it she was be set for life.

She regarded the man for a few moments. "Do you know who attacked your ship?"

"N-no ma'am. I've never seen any of those men before in my life but they were looking for the map I'm sure! I believe they made off with a decoy I made. The captain ordered me to keep the original with me at all time!"

She thought for a minute before she looked to Lou, "Take him to the brig and put him with the others. Inform me when we reach Dragon's Isle."

With that, Elsa took her leave and retreated back to her cabin.

xXx

Dragon's Isle was not a place for the faint of heart. It was a place where all the bandits, cutthroats, murderers, and pirates alike gathered together. In all sense, it was a hole. It was dirty, grimy and bloody and Elsa hated it more than anything. The only saving grace was that the ale they served was downright amazing and if ever you needed another hand on deck, this was the place to go to find one. Sure all the scum bags who hung around there couldn't be trusted but if you were lucky enough to get hired on to the Ice Queen's crew, you knew bloody well not to cross her. Elsa made sure of that.

So when the woman and some of her crew entered the local tavern known as The Cloak and Dagger, people tended to give them a wide berth.

She and Lou were sitting in their usual spot in the back corner discussing the information they had acquired earlier that day, while the rest of the men milled about the tavern.

Lou scratched his beard. "I think we should do it."

"Lou," she sighed, "it's a huge gamble. We don't even know if what's-his-name is even telling the truth! For all we know he could have drawn up this map himself in order to make a quick buck."

She took a generous sip of her drink. "And furthermore, we are already spending a hefty amount of coin on the repairs to my beloved ship so I don't want to waste anymore on some wild goose chase when it could be spent on better things!"

"Better things such as the whores in the brothel next door?" He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

She glared heatedly at him.

"Ya worry too much, lass. We have plenty of gold to spare and think about what the payout would be if we actually did find Hectors fortune!" He laughed heartedly, "We'd be set for life!"

Elsa was silent for a moment. Lou did have a few good points; the amount of gold they could get from this would be massive! And not to mention it would be quiet the adventure.

The blonde nodded slowly as a grin split across Lou's face. "I suppose we'll just have to take the leap of faith won't we?"

"That's my girl!" He clapped her on the back with his massive hand. "Now, let's see about gettin' us some fresh meat." Lou said as he scanned the array of drunken sailors.

Speaking of drunken sailors, one particularly intoxicated bunch of men had taken notice of the beautiful blonde captain and made their way over to her.

"My you's a pretty one ain't ya?" The first one slurred. He had horrible teeth and reeked of something awful.

"Why don't ya come wif' Ol' Sammy and give us a show eh?" He was now blatantly ogling her bust and clearly had no idea who he was talking to.

Lou growled. "Now listen here you mangy dog. You best shut-"

Elsa raised her hand to silence him. It seems the whole tavern had gone quiet and was watching what would happen to the daft soul who what mistaken the Ice Queen for a common bar wench.

"You want a show?" Her voice took on a husky tone. Standing up the blonde closed the distance between them. "I'll give you a show."

She brought her knee up and smashed it into the man's groin. He wheezed and leaned over in pain, hands moving to his wounded balls. Wasting no time, Elsa slammed her fist into his face in a jaw-breaking uppercut, sending him to the floor.

Everything was deathly quiet for a moment before the whole tavern flew into an uproar. Mugs were tossed, punches were thrown, weapons were wielded, and tables and chairs were broken.

Elsa smiled as she ducked a chair and threw a punch into the face of the man on her left.

It was going to be a fun night.

xXx

Anna was sitting down beside Olaf, the man who was picked up from the wreckage, and for the first time since they had been taken by Captain Winters, she laughed.

Olaf was relaying a particularly funny story to the redhead about lobster and the ear of an unfortunate steward boy.

Anglehorn was pressed up against the bars, observing and listening. He waited until he could hear the sound of the rowboat being lowered before he jumped up and made his way to the locked gate.

Olaf stopped his story and all eyes turned to the former captain.

"Is it time?" Anna whispered.

Anglehorn only nodded as he pulled a nail he had dug out of the floor from his coat pocket.

The others waited in silence as he worked it into the lock on the gate.

After several agonizing minutes, the door swung open.

Anglehorn turned to the rest of them. "Now I believe the majority of those bastards accompanied that ice bitch to shore so there should only be three or four left aboard. If we quick enough we can get rid of the remaining crew members and escape with the ship."

Anna nodded. The plan seemed simple enough. She just hoped Winters didn't come back early from her trip to Dragon's Isle.

The group exited the cell and slowly walked up the stairs. When they reached the hallway, they had to pass by the crew quarters. Silently they rummaged through the room trying to finds weapons. Anna ended up with a foot long dagger while Anglehorn brandished a nasty looking crossbow.

They made it to the main deck without incident. Hiding out of sight, Anglehorn observed the surroundings. There were two men at the far end near the bow and the noises above indicated another presence at the helm.

Anglehorn motioned that he would take out the two at the bow while Anna disabled the one at the wheel.

Anna nodded and crept out of their hiding spot and up the stairs to the helm.

The man was leaning against the wheel facing away from the stealthy redhead and she smiled at the thought of how easy this would be.

When she was finally close enough, she stood up and wrapped her hand around and covered his mouth. Quickly she raised her other hand and smashed the hilt of her borrowed dagger into the back of his head.

He slumped back into her arms and she gently lower the unconscious man to the floor.

She made her way back to the hiding spot and when Anglehorn was done dropping the dead bodies over the side, he joined them.

"Alright, looks like the main deck is clear-" His sentence was cut short when a burly man came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Four other men joined him and a small fight erupted in the deck of the Storms Vengeance.

Anglehorn managed to get the man off him and moved to retrieve the crossbow that had slid from his grip. However he was unable to make it too far before the pirate grabbed his boot and yanked him back. The man dug his nails into the back of Anglehorn's shirt and crawled over the struggling captain.

While the two men wrestled on the floor, Anna was having a difficult time dealing with the man trying to run her through. He continuously berated her with blow after blow and her small dagger could only block so much. It wasn't long before the sword caught her in the arm. She gasped and dropped her weapon, her hand going to grasp the injury. Blood began to seep through her figures like water over rocks.

She immediately froze when she heard the telltale thud of a bolt connecting with flesh and bone. Her head wiped around just as the bolt sprouted out of Anglehorn's back.

He stared down still trying to process what just happened. The pirate was laying on the floor with the crossbow clutched in his hands while Anglehorn stood above him.

Dark red liquid began to ooze from his chest as he locked eyes with the princess.

"I-I'm sorry…" He whispered as he fell to his knees, another bolt pushing through his stomach.

Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes as the redhead watched a man whom she had known since she was a little girl slump to the ground as his life drained away with the blood still leaking from the wounds.

She did not have a lot of time to mourn when a boot was smashed into her belly. Anna hit the deck hard.

"Tryin' to escape are ya lass?" It was the pirate who killed Anglehorn. His voice was gruff, like to stones being scrapped together.

She didn't even look at him, instead she turned her gaze to where she last saw Olaf and Kia. Thankfully they were both still alive and unharmed for the most part.

"Can't have me walkin' money chest give us the slip." He chuckled darkly, "You're gunna fetch me a nice price."

"The Princess is no one's property and nonetheless I doubt your captain would be very happy to hear that you are planning to steal from her." Kia snapped.

The pirate scoffed. "That bitch can't even tell 'er elbow from 'er armpit and when she returns she will be captain no longer! Wif' my sword buried in 'er lovely chest, I will take me rightful place as captain of the Storm's Vengeance!"

"Hm somehow I doubt that a sleazy thug like you could take that woman. She may be a filthy pirate but she evidently knows her way around a sword and you, my good fellow, probably couldn't even lace your boot let alone run an entire ship."

All Anna could do was stare wide eyed at Kia as he continued to insult the brutish pirate.

Infuriated, the pirate lunged at Kia, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, and hauling him over to the plank.

"Big mistake." He spat as he shoved Kia onto the board.

"Wif' me in charge this ship will be betta than it ever could be under Elsa's command and when she returns, we'll have a lovely surprise waitin' for 'er."

He leveled the crossbow at Kia.

"The bitch won't even know whot 'it 'er."

"Who won't even know what hit them?"

Just as the bolt left the string, the pirate whirled around coming face-to-face with deathly cold blue eyes.

Anna watched in horror as the bolt hit Kia effectively sending him off the plank and this time, the tears flowed freely as she witnessed the loss of a close family friend.

Tearing her gaze from the empty plank Anna looked over to see Elsa, bruised and bloody pointing her sword at the traitorous pirate. In that moment, Anna had never been happier to see the lethal pirate queen.

"Oh Fitz, I knew it was going to end like this. You, trying to double cross me and me, not letting you live to see the light of another day."

"P-please Captain if you was in my shoes ya would've done the same thing! I-I meant no 'arm by it! P-please let me live!" He begged.

She glared at him and if looks could kill, there would be nothing left of the man. "I do not take kindly to traitors. This is not the first time you have crossed me. As I recall you have been stealing from me for some time now. And really, trying to start a mutiny? Not a smart move but I guess I shouldn't expect much from someone like you."

Before the man could even think of a reply, Elsa spun around and severed the man's head clean off his shoulders.

Anna whimpered and looked away quickly.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. Should you try and cross me, I will kill you and it will not be swift."

When Anna turned her head back around, she was struck by how haunting beautiful the blonde woman looked. The way the moon shone off her platinum hair, how her icy eyes seemed to glow in the dark- Wait, she could not think that way about a pirate! Especially _that_ pirate.

She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the annoying thoughts.

Elsa finally noticed the redhead seated on the floor and was suddenly struck by an idea.

"You," she pointed at Anna, "my cabin. Now."

Fearing the fate of the headless pirate, Anna scrambled after the woman and into her cabin.

Once again Anna was standing before the captain who was seated at her desk.

Before long Elsa spoke. "I have a proposition for you."

Whatever snarky comment she had prepared died on her lips as she was struck dumb. "Wait, what?!"

Elsa steeple her fingers and rested them against her chin. "You see, while I was on Dragon's Isle I was unable to recruit anymore crew members which has left me shorthanded. So I want to offer you a deal. Become part of my crew and help me get what I want and when we are finished I will let you go."

Anna was still having a hard time processing what was happening. "You'll-you'll let me go?"

"That's what I said."

The pirate queen wasn't really leaving her much of a choice. It was either help her or be sold like a prime cut of lamb. A sudden thought hit her, what would her parents think?! Their only daughter and heir to the throne teaming up a bloody pirate!

The more Anna thought about it, the more one thing became clear. This was exactly what she was looking for. This was her chance to go on a grade adventure, to be someone other than Princess Anna, future Queen of Arendelle.

"So, do we have a deal?"

The redhead stared at her lap for a moment longer, thinking about how crazy everyone back home would think she was.

Anna looked up, her green-blue orbs locking with Elsa's icy ones in a determined glare.

"Count me in."

xXx

**A/N: Hello you fantastic people! Just wanted to mention to all of you who faved, followed and reviewed seriously I love you all! Like no joke! That moment when you get an email saying that someone faved and you just flail and dance around like a crazy person. Or is that just me? Anyway I think I've rambled long enough. Like I said before, your reviews make my day and I love hearing your thoughts! Thanks Hunhund once again for being beta on this!**

**Toodles!**


End file.
